


Heavy Dirty Soul

by fantasticaldaydreams, standsinthetrees



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mobsters, Prohibition, Slow Build, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticaldaydreams/pseuds/fantasticaldaydreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/pseuds/standsinthetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his lack in musical appeal, in two years Underhall had become the most prestigious speakeasy across the land, and attracted the greatest patrons.</p><p>Which was how Joshua found himself face to face with Tyler Joseph.</p><p>(In which Joshua Dun owns New York's most famous speakeasy, and Tyler Joseph is the most wanted lounge singer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I apperciate all feedback, even if you didn't enjoy :)
> 
> I tried to make it period-accurate but I'm writing about a genreless band being famous peeps from the prohibition era and that the two members of said band are gay so I feel I have liberties to take it and I sure as hell will,
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, can anyone imagine twenty one pilots' music taking place in the early 1900's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I apperciate all feedback, even if you didn't enjoy :)
> 
> I tried to make it period-accurate but I'm writing about a genreless band being famous peeps from the prohibition era and that the two members of said band are gay so I feel I have liberties to take it and I sure as hell will,
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, can anyone imagine twenty one pilots' music taking place in the early 1900's?

On a corner in New York City, there was a famous restaurant. Grandesque, with architecture reminiscent of the gothic cathedrals in France, it was the place to be. Hall of Heroes, it was called. It was owned by one Joshua Dun, once a magnificent cook in his own right, he was now a shrewd businessman and patron of the arts. He was also a bootlegger.

Underneath the magnificence of his restaurant there once sat a wine cellar. The cellar was grand, stretching from one end of the structure to the street, and prior to the prohibition it had been full of the oldest, fanciest wines, whiskeys, and liquors. It had hurt, having to tear it all out. His wine cellar had been famed, so the police had come to close it down the second prohibition had been enforced.

Dun had friends on the force though, who let him know that if he ever wanted it back, all he had to do was call.

  
At first, he was just going to tough it out. The cut in profits hurt, but the disappointment of his oldest, most loyal regulars hurt more. So, six months are prohibition went into effect, Joshua Dun called about Deputy Pete Wentz. With the help of Officer Brendon Urie, they managed to salvage a third of the confiscated beverages, and converted the wine cellar into a bona fide speakeasy.

Joshua Dun stated that to be successful in this business, you needed a handful of things. A willingness to break the laws, connections, cleverness, loyalty, and appeal. And Joshua? He had them all.

Joshua had never looked eye to eye with the law. He felt like they had long overextended their reach when it came to protecting the citizens of America. There were many laws he followed, and even respected, but the prohibition wasn’t one. He was lucky he had friends that agreed. Deputy Wentz was probably the most crucial person when it came to this. Joshua had known Dep since he was a child, conveniently, and Deputy brought Mayor Hurley, and Trohman, who made Joshua’s products. He also brought Patrick, one of Joshua’s bartenders, and Officer Urie who brought Sara, one of his three waitresses.

And Joshua wasn’t one to brag, but you had to be clever to do what he did. You didn’t make it this far in his world through sheer luck. He and Dep had carefully selected the first customers out of his pool of loyal regulars. The word spread like wildfire amongst those who’d be interested, and soon Joshua had enough money to invest in the building beside his restaurant, which he converted into a similarly grand hotel, a careful cover up for hiding away his patrons who left drunk and conspicuous. Eventually, he moved into the top floor of the hotel, leaving a handful of rooms for the founders and employees of the speakeasy, which he creatively called the Underhall. The process to get in wasn’t too elaborate, but it was hard to fake, and those who might of tried to fake it came face to face with Ben, Underhall's own Bouncer. He was a hulk of a man, intimidating. He was, however, a sweet little farm boy from Ohio. Dep also helped with the possibility of a police raid, warning Joshua when possible.

Loyalty came with time, and went hand in hand with appeal. The original patrons of Underhall had been loyal to Joshua Dun and Hall of Heros for a long time, it was why they were selected, but as the tide of business ebbed and flowed, Joshua’s knowledge of who came in and out grew limited and it was difficult to monitor it. Of course, to get the token that admitted you to the Underhall, you had to order a special drink. It allowed Joshua a quick moment to look through the lists that Dep had provided with him, but it didn’t mean no one slipped through.

But to encourage people from doing that very thing, Joshua worked hard on appeal. Underhall was decked with the most impressive decor, and had three of the prettiest waitresses this side of New York. Debbie Ryan, a sweet southern belle with the raspy voice and tongue of a native New Yorker, Jenna Black, a perky blonde with the prettiest eyes, and Officer Urie’s wife, Sara, who held a certain magnetism with her smile. He had the highest quality alcohol in America, both leftovers from his supply he had prior to the prohibition, and special products made by Trohman. Dep also occasionally slipped him confiscated alcohol he could take without being noticed. The only real thing Joshua felt like he was missing was live entertainment, much to his disappointment. When it wasn’t too busy, occasionally Patrick or Debby would get up on the empty stage and belt out a popular tune. Sometimes Urie would sing, and sometimes Dep would provide with musical accompaniment. Unfortunately, Joshua’s stage went empty more often than it didn’t. He tried to compensate by the filling the wall behind the stage with the fanciest radios on the market, all tuned to the top hits.

Despite his lack in musical appeal, in two years Underhall had become the most prestigious speakeasy across the land, and attracted the greatest patrons.

  
Which was how Joshua found himself face to face with Tyler Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m being very prolific of late.
> 
> Please don't get used to it.
> 
> Also this first bit is short, but that's mostly because it's just the opening.


	2. Enter Stage Left: Tyler Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Tyler approaches about a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! I'd love any feedback.
> 
> The songs Tyler sings in this are "Run and Go" and "Message Man", in case y'all didn't know.

It wasn’t quite late enough for the Underhall to open, although Hall of Heros had closed an hour or so ago. Joshua sat in the foyer of the latter, dressed a bit more relaxed, and going over several things at once. He had his lockbox out, and had already gone through the day’s sales and separated out the wages for the daytime cooks and waitresses. He had gone through the inventory, and was now going through Underhall’s guest list when he heard the door open. He looked up, curious, because his crew and patrons knew to go through the back.

Standing in the door, dressed fairly well with a white bow tie, was a fairly unassuming man. His hair was rich brown, like the color of the german chocolate cake he sold in his restaurant. His face wasn’t entirely clean shaven, although it looked like it had been shaven earlier in the day. His eyes were a similar brown, and betrayed a certain wit and coldness to them that made Joshua both curious and wary of the man standing before him. He stood a few inches taller than Joshua, but had a noticeably slighter frame. The stranger noticed Joshua’s attention, and offered a smile that was both sweet and mysterious. His teeth were slightly crooked.

“Joshua Dun, am I right?” He asked. His voice was like velvet, and at first put Joshua at ease. Then he remembered there was man who had walked into his closed restaurant and didn’t seem the slightest fazed by anything, although Joshua could see his eyes dart towards the grand dining rooms just outside of the foyer. Joshua stood, casually hiding his most damning materials first.

“That is me. May I help you?” The man refocused his attention on Joshua, and smiled again. He sauntered forward, and Joshua felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“I’m Tyler Joseph,” He held out his hand to shake, which Joshua accepted. He was a gentleman after all. “- and I’m here to speak to you about Underhall.”

Joshua did not tense up. He didn’t look away. He didn’t flinch. It had been a long two years schooling his reactions to hearing the name of his illegal saloon. Dep had coached him, lecturing that he’d get himself caught quicker by doing that than in any other way.

“You must be mistaken, sir. I haven’t an idea of what you’re speaking about.” Josh retracted his hand, and the man - Tyler - arched an eyebrow. Joshua felt something an awful like bile pile in the back of his throat, and he wondered if all of his hard work was about to fall down around him.

“So you are telling me that there isn’t a speakeasy under this here resturant? One that makes use of the old wine cellar which boasted one of the most extensive collection of alcohol?” Tyler asked, amusement coating his words. Something like panic must of crossed Joshua’s face, because Tyler laughed, a high, hiccupping kind of laugh. It was awful endearing.

“Relax, Joshua. I heard you’d been looking for live entertainment. I’m here to fill that position - I’ll have you know I’m the most wanted singer in these parts.” He said, once he calmed down. His eyes were full of mirth, and Joshua felt a little bit like he was being made fun of. He choose to ignore said feeling. Joshua crossed his arms and regarded the man in front of him shrewdly.

“How come I’ve never heard of you then? All of the most prestigious singers come to perform at my restaurant,” Joshua claimed with a sniff. Tyler simply arched a brow and stared Joshua down. The staring contest lasted several stretching seconds before Joshua simply rolled his eyes and gestured into the dining room, towards the stage.

“Well then, most wanted, show me what you got.”

“With pleasure,” Tyler purred with a grin, and set himself behind a piano. He started off with a fairly popular ditty. Joshua let the sounds of Tyler’s talented fingers and voice wash over him. The melodies played with his ear, swirling inside of him and coming out again. Joshua _loved_ music. Few things hit him as hard as music did, and he hated to admit it, but there was a strength and a melody in Tyler's voice that sent Joshua’s hair to stand on end.

Tyler finished the song, and for a moment was quiet. Joshua planned on telling him he had the job, when he started playing something else. He smiled at Josh again, and then closed his eyes and started singing.

“I can’t take them on my own, my own…”   

Joshua wasn’t familiar with the song, but Tyler navigated around the lyrics without once stumbling, and unleashed a whole different level of beauty to his voice. Joshua let it flow over him, enjoying the passion in Tyler’s voice. He had a sneaking thought that Tyler was hiding the extent of his power from Joshua. As he went on, Tyler’s voice came to a crescendo, and suddenly he was shouting, screaming really, and Joshua was startled out of the happy haze the lyrics prior to that had instilled. Tyler was watching him warily now, but Joshua was distracted by the effect Tyler’s scream had on him.

It wasn’t the most musical sound, but something about it struck Joshua deep. The scream had entered his bones and resonated, rattling the old things and setting his heart racing. He wanted more, he _needed_ more, and he wasn’t quite sure how to phrase that. He blinked and Tyler, and silently urged him on. Tyler nodded, and went into another song.

“A loser hides behind, a mask of my disguise…”

Again, Joshua was hit by how much Tyler’s voice affected him. Joshua could tell Tyler hid power behind every word, and emotion was weaved into every word he sang, whether it was in a whisper or a scream. Joshua wanted to enjoy it, but instead he was scrutinizing the man sitting at the piano. The lyrics suggested a past Joshua couldn’t help but titillated by. He wanted to know more about this talent that just appeared from nowhere. He wanted to know how he found out about Underhall. Tyler looked at him from under his eyelashes, and then took a deep breath, and surprised Joshua again.

What he was doing now was essentially speaking, albeit quickly and to the rhythm of the song. Joshua was mesmerized. The cadence of his words were steady, like poetry, and Joshua wasn’t sure what to make of it. He’d never quite heard something like it, and part of him wondered why Tyler was bothering when his singing voice was so lovely. Although, in retrospect it would've made his song much longer if he hadn’t. Tyler finished this song soon after, with Joshua still mulling over it, and this time he appeared to be done.

They stood in wary silence for a moment, regarding each other. Tyler looked like he was about to jump out of his skin, and he fidgeted from his seat. Joshua had a lot of questions. About the singing, about the screaming, about who he was, about the spoken bit, about everything. He settled on one through.

“Why? Why are you here?” Tyler smirked, but it was empty, and Joshua found himself missing the mirth.

“I told you. I’m on the run.” Joshua somehow knew he wasn’t getting anything more than that. He glowered, but didn't egg Tyler on. He stepped forward towards Tyler, and just observed him. He seemed honest and nice, mysterious past aside, and there was no denying his talent. Joshua frowned and then turned away. He moved towards the foyer, before calling over his shoulder.

“You’ve got the job, under one condition. Most of the songs you sing should be the top songs people are used to. For now, at least. Once they get used to you, you can throw in your music.”

Joshua continued forward, with a gesture meant to suggest that Tyler followed him. After a moment, he heard the piano bench being pushed back, and the sound of steps following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next part up soon as possible guys. Keep updated :)
> 
> Also, if you guys catch any mistakes, please let me know. I try to catch them, but some always fall through.


	3. Introducing the Underhall Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You let in someone you didn’t know in Underhall without checking? Are you stupid?” Dep hissed, and Joshua immediately grew defensive. He knew Dep only had Joshua’s best interests at heart, and without him Underhall wouldn’t be anywhere close to where it was, but sometimes he felt like Dep forgot that it was Joshua’s, and that Joshua cared about not getting caught.
> 
> (Or Tyler's first night as part of the Underhall crew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes at the end and I are fighting :( They just keep stacking.
> 
> At any rate, enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes; writing this at midnight instead of showering and going to bed probably wasn't the brightest of ideas. Oh well. Happy Valentine's day guys!
> 
> Feedback, as always, is welcome :)
> 
> (also Tyler is singing forest at the end)

Situated behind the Hall of Heroes, there was an inconspicuous door. To get to this door, you had to go into an alley in between the Hall of Heroes and the hotel Joshua owned (Home of Heroes. He was creative.) and then turn down another one. It was lit only by a dim lamp sitting just outside. The door was impossible to see if you weren’t looking for it. This was the door Joshua and Tyler used to get into the Underhall.

When you opened the door, you came upon a hallway with a door at one end. Ben had already taken his post. He sat about midway in the hallway, where another hallway crashed into this one. The latter hallway would lead back to Hall of Heroes, if you were to go down it. Joshua nodded in acknowledgement, and continued onward, Tyler following closely behind.

The door at the end of the hallway lead to a series of stairs that lead downstairs. It was about half an hour before the Underhall was officially open for business. Debby, Sarah, Jenna, and Patrick were already downstairs and prepping for the patrons. Another copy of the guest list had been provided to Ben, and another copy was kept down here. Patron’s favorite drinks were recorded, so they’d be ready when anyone came in.

“Joshua! We heard music from upstairs, who was it?” Jenna greeted Joshua at the door. Joshua stepped out, and gestured for Tyler to stand at his side. Jenna’s eyes momentarily widened as she turned toward him, and then a slow, sly smile spread across her lips.

Interesting.

Joshua looked over at Tyler, to see if the gesture was reciprocated, but Tyler wasn't paying attention. Tyler’s eyes were drawn to the empty stage on the other side of the speakeasy. There wasn't much over there, just a microphone, a piano, a guitar, and some drums. You'd think it was the holy grail by the light in Tyler’s eyes, though. His eyes finally left the stage and wandered around the room. Joshua pulled his own eyes away.

“Guys, this is Tyler Joseph. He’ll be providing Underhall with music from now on.” Tyler started when a chorus of hellos sounded at him. He looked at Patrick, Debby, Sarah and then finally fell on Jenna, who was still smiling. Joshua could see she had taken slight offense at the fact it took him this long to look at her, but when he smiled his crooked smile the miffed expression disappeared. She was smitten. Joshua, on one hand, hoped for the best for her sake, but on the other hand he really hoped it wouldn't cause trouble for Underhall.

“Hi, I'm Jenna!” She said, holding out a carefully manicured hand. Joseph smiled and kissed it, causing her to grin stupidly. Joshua smiled and moved forward, towards where Sarah and Patrick were.

“Should we be expecting your husband tonight?” He asked Sarah, sitting on a bar stool. Sarah smiled, and shook her head slightly.

“He works tonight. Our anniversary is soon, so he’s been picking up shifts so they’ll let him off.” She gazed at the ring on her finger. Officer Urie had spent a long time saving money for it. He worked a lot, was gone a lot. Joshua remembered Sarah freaking out because she had barely seen Brendon during the time. He remembered her crying when Brendon finally proposed. He smiled at the memory, then glanced at Patrick, who was carefully cleaning glasses.

“Any word from Dep?” He asked, and Patrick spared him a glance. He didn’t say anything for a second, focusing on the glass. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and Joshua figured that he trying to remember. Dep and Patrick were extremely close. He remembered how insistent Dep had been that Joshua hire him when he lost his job. He doesn’t regret the decision, although he'd never admit it. 

“I think he mentioned coming by tonight,” Patrick said, frowning “Don’t quote me on that though.” Tyler and Jenna joined them at the bar, as did Debby. Joshua smiled. He felt like his little family was finally full. 

“Alright guys. We have roughly ten minutes until people start coming through that door. Are we ready?” Joshua asked, and was met with affirmative noises. Tyler just smiled, confused. Joshua smiled back at him, and Jenna laced her arm in his and whispered in his ear. Joshua looked away. Joshua had a pep talk, prepared from the very first opening to this one, and he gave it again. Now it was more for a joke than anything, and his words were met with a chorus of repeating ones and giggles. Once it was over, Joshua pulled Tyler over and towards the stage.

“Remember, sing what is on the radio for now, okay?” Joshua said, and Tyler reluctantly nodded. Joshua twisted his mouth in sympathy. It was never fun to edit yourself for other people. He’d done it for years.

“I get it, I do. You want your songs to be heard. But these guys need to be attached before you start throwing new things on them,” Josh said, laying his hands on Tyler’s shoulders. “I like your music, odd as it is. They will too, but let's not freak them out, yes?”

    Tyler laughed, that odd hiccuping laugh that endeared him so. He nodded, and smiled again. Joshua smiled in response, the gesture being drawn from somewhere inside of him without him really thinking about it.

    “Are you saying my songs are freaky?” Tyler asked in good humor.

    “You said it, I didn’t!” Joshua said, and walked away, still smiling. Tyler laughed again, and went to seat himself behind the piano.

\---

    “Alright guys, I have treat for you. Tonight, I picked up this stray,” Joshua gestured toward Tyler, who smiled bashfully. The crowd sitting in the speakeasy cheered, and Tyler grew flustered. “This stray happens to be a great singer, and tonight he’ll be entertaining you. Now, if he fails, I want you to inform me, okay guys?” Joshua winked and the crowd cheered again. Most of them were a drink or two away from being drunk already. “I’m sure he’ll do fine though. Give him a big welcome, Underhall!”

\---

 Over an hour after Underhall had open and it was ridiculously full. Tyler had been a hit so far, and groups of people were dancing in the center. Joshua felt ecstatic. Finally, he was getting the Underhall he’d been dreaming of. People were dancing, music bounced off the wall, and was heard even over all the talking and drinking. Tyler had no problem following directions, belting out popular song after popular song.

As the hour began to turn into two, Joshua heard the door slam open. His head immediately snapped to the sound. Ben never slammed the door, which meant the person coming downstairs was familiar. Deputy Wentz appeared at the foot of the steps, head facing towards the stage. He made his way to the bar, not looking away from Tyler until he was basically in front of Joshua. Dep had changed out of his uniform. Which was probably smart, he didn’t want someone snitching on him.

“Hey, who’s the new kid?” He asked, momentarily making eye contact with Joshua before seeking out Patrick. Joshua gave him a moment to seek him out before speaking. Dep suddenly smiled and then looked back at Joshua. He’d found him then.

“I’m actually glad you asked. I need you to do a background check on him. His name is Tyler Joseph.” Dep’s eyes widen and he leaned forward, and Joshua felt his heart sink. Either the name had been familiar and bad, or Joshua had done something bad. 

“You let in someone you didn’t know in Underhall without checking him out? Are you stupid?” Dep hissed, and Joshua immediately grew defensive. He knew Dep only had Joshua’s best interests at heart, and without him Underhall wouldn’t be anywhere close to where it was, but sometimes he felt like Dep forgot that it was Joshua’s, and that Joshua cared about not getting caught.

“He already knew about it. There was no reason to lie to him.” Joshua whispered back, glancing around him. Tyler had just ended a long note and people were cheering for him. He fought back a smile because when one is getting yelled at, smiling is usually frowned upon.

“He could've been bluffing!” Dep harshly whispered back and oh, he had a point. Joshua blushed. He had been particularly irresponsible here. He nodded his submission, then glanced back up at Tyler before leaning back into Dep.

“Regardless, it is too late to go back on that. Will you fact check him for me?" He asked and Dep sighed. Joshua knew he had him, and leaned back. Deputy looked out at him from under his eyelashes, and then frowned.

“Of course. You know I’ll do anything you need me to.” Dep huffed, and Joshua smiled big at him. Patrick managed to finally get free, and wandered over. Joshua prepared to get busy, because he knew Patrick wasn’t going to be able to bartend for a moment.

“Pete! You’re here!” Patrick said happily, and Dep’s smile returned. He really should smile more often, it made him look much more approachable. Now'a days it seemed that only Patrick could make him smile. Then again Patrick could make anyone smile. 

“Of course I am! I told you I was going to, you dolt!” Dep said, his face a picture of exasperated affection. Patrick pouted at him and Dep looked properly shamed. He shot another glance at Joshua.

“I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

Joshua nodded, and went to take care of his patrons so Patrick and Dep could talk.

 

\---

 

    The Underhall was only open for four hours. By closing, it was only an hour or two until sun, depending on the time of the year. It was full from opening to close though, and as the last patrons filed out Joshua felt the bone-deep tiredness he had accumulated throughout the day. He had rushed out everyone, Patrick and Dep leaving together and Jenna making excuses to stay and finally left with a pout aimed towards Tyler. Joshua had started to hope it was a short lived infatuation if she was going to act like this.

    Now it was only Tyler and Joshua remaining. Tyler had provided soothing melodies on the piano as Joshua cleaned up. He had another few minutes before he could really leave, and Tyler had remained the entire time. He’d probably be done already, but he had decided he deserved a break and just watched Tyler as he sporadically moved from one melody to the next. His fingers glided gracefully, and Joshua was amazed by his ability to transition seamlessly. Tyler was playing a simple beat now, and finally he returned Joshua’s stare.

    “You can go home, you know.” Joshua pointed out and Tyler smiled at him. Joshua had a sneaking suspicion that all Tyler was going to have to do was smile at him to get of being in trouble. It would be like ‘batting eyelashes’ from Debby, or ‘sad puppy’ look from Patrick. He frowned at this realization.

    “But then you’d be alone. That’s dangerous.” Tyler stated simply, turning back towards the piano. He livelied up the tune he had going, smiling down at the ivory. Joshua rolled his eyes. Tyler was taller than him, perhaps, but Joshua would bet he wasn’t as strong as Joshua.

    “What do you think you’ll be able to do that I can’t?” He asked, and Tyler’s fingers paused on the keys. He looked sideways at Joshua, his thick eyelashes casting shadows over his irises. It gave a rather chilling effect.

    “You’d be surprised,” He said matter-of-factly and went back to playing his keys. Joshua found himself believing him, and turned away to finish his cleaning. After a moment he turned back to Tyler, who had begun to watch Joshua now.

    “Play one of your songs.” Joshua demanded. Tyler immediately perked up, a sunny grin breaking out on his face. Joshua stamped down the smile he wanted to return. He was being a demanding boss right now. Sort of.

    “What?” Tyler asked, surprise coating his futures. Joshua gestured towards the piano and cocked an eyebrow. He crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Tyler. Tyler grinned big and wide and went back to playing. Eventually it worked itself into a recognizable tune and Tyler began to sing.

    “I don’t know why I feed on emotion…”

    Joshua finished his cleaning, listening to the ups and downs of Tyler’s voice, and letting it echo in his heart.


	4. Introducing Blurryface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tyler Robert Joseph, born in Ohio but recently lived in Chicago. His record is practically empty. In Chicago, he was a budding musician. He was part of this band, with two other people. However, stuff started to fall out between them, and Tyler… disappeared. There aren’t even records about him moving here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some the tags start making sense oooh~
> 
> So I'm thinking of just kind skipping weeks like this until the plot starts moving a bit quickly or maybe not, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Also, polarize is fucking beautiful acoustic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqEylfwL7C8
> 
> Also, I took the infomation about Tyler's siblings from the stressed out video. I have actual confirmation on two of them (He has a vine with his sister, and we all know Zach) but he had another brother on his side so idk. I feel bad for him - I've really only heard Tyler talk about Zach.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

    The week that followed left a brightly colored blur behind Joshua’s eyes. The blur was normal, it came with the long days of his restaurant and the long nights of his speakeasy. The long days was the reason why he moved next door. He closed, went home, slept for five or six hours, woke up, and then repeated the cycle. It was normal. It had been his last two years and he was okay with that. Some people would be bothered by the work, and consider it wasting their lives to spend so much time on the clock, but Joshua was constantly surrounded by people who at the very least acted like they loved him. He was a constant spectator to the revelry of people, and he fed off it. It made it worthwhile, to see so many grinning faces and happy people. Besides, Joshua had always had trouble sleeping. Now he was too tired to think about anything other than sleep once he had made his way home.

    This past week though, it was different. Every other week had been a blur of colors, laughs, and voices. It was a confusing, chaotic mess. The past week, it was blur of colors and images and smiles and songs and Tyler’s voice only. It was like taking photos and setting them to music as they swirled in his head.

    Tyler had lingered in the past week with Joshua everyday, providing background music to the usually silent hour, and companionship to the only lonely time in Joshua’s day. Tyler threw himself in his music like a thirsty man threw himself into water. Joshua felt special, getting to be part of the process. Occasionally he’d look over at Tyler while he was in the middle of a song, and realized Tyler was staring. He’d asked about it, and Tyler grew flustered and explained that he was gauging Joshua’s reaction.

    He found himself dazzled by Tyler’s voice. His singing voice, so different from his quiet and soft speaking tones, was pure and beautiful in way he didn’t know how to explain. It made every hair on Joshua’s body stand on end, and his chest ache in the quiet darkness when Tyler sang his own sad songs. Tyler didn’t always sing Joshua’s type of songs, but even then just knowing they were Tyler’s made them sound like silk. Sometimes Tyler would sing a song that would obviously be benefited by some drums, and Joshua felt a longing he hadn’t in a long time.

    He wasn’t the only person who seemed bewitched by Tyler. Underhall loved him, or so they acted. The Underhall had been dancing more in the past week than they ever had before. Patrick sometimes acted a bit miffed, but he seemed just as weak to the Tyler-Joseph-Brand smile as everyone else had been. Joshua still hadn’t seen Officer Urie, but Sarah had requested a day off in the near future, so he figured he’d see more of Urie after that.

    Jenna was perhaps the most bewitched though. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Tyler rebuffed her advances at every turn. He was exceptionally polite about it, but he rejected her all the same. It was sort of crazy, Joshua thought. Jenna was one of the most sought after waitresses, with her gorgeous blue eyes and short blonde hair, but he seemed unimpressed. By the end of the week, she seemed largely like she had given up on him. Probably for the best.

    At the week anniversary of Tyler being part of the Underhall family Joshua had given him the approval to play one of his songs during open hours. Somewhere in the later half of the night, he had Joshua’s approval to sing his own song. At the look on Tyler’s face, Joshua wished he could of allowed him more, and sooner. He needed to ease the crowd in this though.

    Joshua had been first down. He usually was already there, or he was upstairs. There were two hours in between Hall of Heroes closing and Underhall opening, but Joshua never went home. There was little point to it. He had all these little things he had to do; he might as well wait. Tyler was second coming tonight, if the low singing he heard in the stairwell was any indication. Tyler busted through the door, mid-lyric, carrying a peculiar instrument in his hand. Tyler spotted his song mid-sentence when he caught sight of Joshua and smiled.

    “What do you have there, Tyler?” Joshua asked, gesturing towards the instrument in lieu of a hello. Tyler rolled his eyes at the brisk way of speaking and stepped towards the bar, holding the instrument out for inspection. It looked like someone had shrunk a guitar. Joshua examined it and then looked back up at Tyler, confusion crossing his face.

    “It’s an ukulele. From Hawaii.” Tyler explained, holding it to his body and strumming a few cords. The notes made a much higher noise than the guitar. Joshua frowned at Tyler.

    “What’s wrong with a guitar?” He asked, watching Tyler’s fingers as he continued to strum the instrument.

    “Nothing.” He said, then backed away towards the stage, and he continued to strum. Eventually he was humming, and then he was continuing the song he had been singing before.

    “‘Cause if you stick around, I’ll sing you pretty sounds . . .”

    Tyler would occasionally glance at Joshua, and grin big and wide while he sang, and Joshua had to admit that the ukulele sounded pretty good.

 

\---

 

    That night was busy, like it always was, but people were drinking noticeably less. They tipped more, in consolation, but they spent a lot of time dancing. The Ukulele was a hit, apparently, if the time they spent on the dance floor was any indication. Time came for his song and it went, but Joshua couldn’t help but notice the difference in the floor. He sang the song he’d been singing earlier. They seemed to move more, cheer more, and sing along more. There was something about Tyler’s own song. Maybe he sang with a bit more passion, with a bit more desperation, maybe he just connected with the lyrics more and they could feel it. Maybe the music flowed better with it, maybe it was just better. At any rate, the crowd, and Joshua, enjoyed it more than all of his covers.

    Shortly after that song, Joshua found himself face to face with Deputy Wentz.

    He jumped, not having noticed Dep coming in. Dep just raised his eyebrows, and waited patiently as Joshua glanced around like he’d suddenly see Dep approaching him. After a moment he calmed down and met Dep’s eyes, strangely flustered. Deputy just smiled.

    “Ready?” Deputy asked, teasing. Joshua frowned at him, and Dep laughed at him. He glanced away, but when he looked back, he was serious.

    “I’ve got some information on your singer.” Deputy said, voice quiet. He was being so serious that Joshua felt his heart sink. Joshua nodded, and then lead Dep to the back rooms, where the shelves were stacked with alcohol. The front was the high class alcohol that was the most popular. In the back there was the alcohol Trohman made. It was popular with quite a few people, but was a bit too much for many of the richer patrons Joshua had. This was where they found themselves now, amongst the barrels of whiskey and wine.

    “Tyler Robert Joseph, born in Ohio but recently lived in Chicago. His record is practically empty. In Chicago, he was a budding musician. He was part of this band, with two other people. However, stuff started to fall out between them, and Tyler… disappeared. There aren’t even records about him moving here.”

    “What do you mean, he just disappeared?” Joshua asked quietly, his chest tight with dread. The faintest sounds of Tyler’s voice made it back here, distance and crowds muffing it.

    “There are no mentions of him in the last three years. Nothing. Which means he either hasn’t bought, sold, or done anything in that time or his record was changed. I think we both know which one is more likely.” Deputy said in a conspiratory whisper, his eyes urging Joshua to believe him. Like he wouldn’t. He trusted Deputy Wentz with everything. He closed his eyes and just breathed for moment, but nodding his head at Dep. He had to know who was on his stage. Who was the man whose eyes brightened when he talked about music, the man whose voice sent chills down Joshua’s neck, the man who stayed behind so Joshua wouldn’t be alone?

    “What does this mean Dep?” He asked quietly.

    “His disappearance corresponds with the rise of this Mobster, Blurryface. Blurryface’s crew was mostly disillusioned artists and twentysomethings. Which, broke and alone then, Tyler would of fit. He also doesn’t have any family listed. At all. His birth certificate was tampered with, and his parents’ names are unintelligible. Of course, it wouldn’t be too hard to find who they were, but I didn’t want to pry. It does help add up to thinking he was part of Blurryface’s crew.”

    “This doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy, Joshua, but he might bring trouble. You’ve got to be careful.” Joshua nodded. His eyes were trained at the floorboards, like they’d be able to tell him what this all meant, and what all of this was. After a moment Deputy left, leaving Joshua alone in the dark with his thoughts.

 

\---

 

    That night, Tyler stayed. As he always did. This time he was strumming his ukulele and humming to himself, mainly. His fingers moved easily across the strings, and the instrument was cradled easily in his arms. He was smiling to himself, and occasionally would sing out a string of nonsensical syllables, just expressions of emotion undescribable with words.

    Joshua’s throat burned. Who was this man standing before him, the man who twitched when he got into the music, the man who stood on top of the piano. The man who talked to the crowd during his intermission. The man whose lyrics were deep and sad, but his melodies were happy and quick. the man with a goofy smile that made Joshua melt, the man who inspired Joshua’s love for music in way nothing has in a long time, the man who sang with such emotion he could make the saddest person happy, and the happiest sad. Who was Tyler Joseph?

    Joshua wasn’t even sure why he cared, but no, that was lie. Tyler filled a space in Underhall’s family that had been vacant for much too long. He kept Joshua company in the hours where doubt wanted to creep in, and distracted him so he couldn’t think too much. Tyler made Joshua want to play again.

    He couldn’t focus on cleaning tonight. He’d be cleaning, and then realize ten minutes had past and he was rubbing the same spot. He’d be putting glasses away and realize he had been staring at the same one in his hand. He’d be sweeping and find himself simply leaning on the broom. He was too scatter brained, and was about to Tyler he was closing early, when Tyler’s fingers stilled on a constant rhythm, and his face grew serious.

    “Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down… “

    Tyler didn’t look at Joshua while he sang this time, but it was a sort of purposeful avoidance and everything just felt relevant. His voice sounded so sad, so full of regret. So empty. Joshua had to look away from Tyler at some point, emotion threatening to flow over. His mind tried to puzzle out the lyrics, but it wasn’t working. It felt like Tyler was singing to someone, but not the same person the entire time. Tyler strummed on his ukulele for a couple more moments, but then it was over. The mood turned downcast in the room, the darkness in the corners suddenly threatening. Joshua felt the urge to hug Tyler, but their distance felt too big.

    “I didn’t know you had siblings,” Joshua eventually said, quietly, because that had been bothering him. He knew Dep said his family had been basically deleted from his file, so it shouldn’t be surprising, but for some reason it still was. Tyler chuckled, but it was empty and sad.

    “Yeah, I had two brothers, and a sister.” He said quietly, absentmindedly picking strings. Something about the way he said made Joshua regret asking questions. Joshua almost mentioned his siblings - his two sisters, and his own brother - but he decided against it. He just nodded, and stared at the ground. A quietness settled and then Joshua decided to try and lighten the mood again.

    “I don’t think you ever had a halo.” He said, trying to inject humor into his voice. Tyler didn’t laugh this time. His fingers stilled.

    “Yeah, I’m starting to think that too.”


	5. Introducing the Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joshua finally left Underhall, with it still messy and unorganized, it was daylight. The city was waking, people were going to work, and Joshua was lighter than he had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but the next one will be big. Not lengthwise, exactly, but certainly plotwise.
> 
> I also didn't really proofread, so please excuse mistakes. Or point them out. Yeah, do that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Another week passed. Just as Joshua was getting used to Tyler’s presence at night, he stopped coming. He played while Underhall was open, but ducked out before it closed. Joshua wasn’t sure what to think. He wondered if it Tyler was just preoccupied, or if he was just tired. He then wondered if it had something to do with what Dep had told him. Was Tyler really part of a mob? He didn’t look the part. He looked younger than he was, with tousled hair and smooth skin, and he was thin, tall and lanky. Then again, Joshua didn’t really know what mobsters looked like. Tyler just seemed so bright, so nice. It was hard imagining him being a deadly criminal. But Deputy also didn’t seem to act like that was a possibility. Dep found the Underhall crew to be as part of his family as Joshua did, and he wouldn’t let anyone dangerous near them.

It bothered Joshua, and left him distracted. He started messing up people’s drinks, pouring too much here or too little there, and it only took a couple hours for Patrick to kick him out of the bar. Not really wanting to leave, he’d find a perch and just watch. 

The bar was full of dancing bodies, moving to the dulcet tones of Tyler’s voice. The women danced closer to the man than they had in Joshua’s youth, and they wore their hair in styles shorter than he had ever seen him. Looking over at Jenna and Sarah’s short, cropped style he couldn’t disapprove of the change. They looked freer, more playful with their bouncy hair. Debby kept her hair in long curls, and that was another choice he couldn’t blame her for.

As he thought about Jenna, he couldn’t help but think about her relationship with Tyler. He had been curious ever since that first meeting, with her sly grins, but he hadn’t had time to actually ask her. Well, he was sure he could of found some time in the past two weeks but a part of him didn’t want to actually know. He tried not to analyze it. The point was, however, that they seemed to be getting closer, but they seemed purely platonic now. She smiled at him still, but they were no longer sly. He wondered about the polite interest he had given her in the beginning and wondered if he was taken.

Debby came up beside him, following his line of sight, which was now on Tyler. Tyler moved a bit chaotically around the stage. He didn’t really dance, but seemed like he was holding something back. Occasionally he’d glance at the empty drum set sitting in the back and frown, but he’d continue on his singing just as happily as he was a moment earlier. Something tugged at Joshua’s heart, and a desperate part of him wanted to jump in that seat. It had been so long. Drums, and music in general, had been his life for most of his youth. The choice to go into culinary arts was a difficult one, and only happened after the band he had been putting together fell apart. He couldn’t hate the fate he had now, but missed music. It felt like it had been too long to start again, so he never did. He had never wanted to more than now, though. Debby watched him quietly, and then looked over at Tyler again.

“Hey, how are you?” She asked quietly, the rasp of her familiar voice dragging him from the unfamiliar places his mind had gone. He looked quizzically at her, cocking his head.

“What do you mean?” He asked, and she gave him a look that he didn’t totally understand. Debby was beautiful. There wasn’t really any use denying it. They had tried to have a thing once, way back when Josh was just a cook and she was just a waitress. He had convinced himself that she was going to be the one he married, but it didn’t work out. Something just never clicked, and in the time they dated he had barely even kissed her. He was glad they tried, nonetheless. He gained an unbeatable friend, who didn’t even blink when he asked her to help him open his own restaurant. She worked for a year without wages, and he had bought her a house in response.

“You just seem… lost. In your head. What’s going on?” She asked, and Joshua blinked. He wasn’t sure how to explain. What do you say, when you find out that the man who made you want to play music again, the man whose voice made every hair on you skin stand on end, may be a dangerous criminal? What do you say when despite that, you couldn’t get him out of your head? And the thought of losing him made you feel sick?

“I don’t know. Just a lot of changes lately, you know?” He responded, and looked at him for a moment before nodding again. The silence stretched on and he found himself being thankful for her in a whole different way.

“Hey, what’s up between Tyler and Jenna?” He asked Debby, nodding towards where the bubbly blonde was bringing Tyler a glass of water. They exchanged smiles, and Jenna moved away from the stage. She disappeared in the ebb and flow of the crowd.

“She was interested him. She pursued him for like a week, but then he told her he was interested in someone else,” She fixed Joshua with a look. “I wonder who he meant.”

Joshua felt himself grow flustered, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. Before he could respond, however, Debby was gone and he was left confused.

\---

The rest of the night passed in a short of blur usually reserved for looking back on the weeks. It was closing before Joshua knew it, and he was alone. Tyler had left last that night. He had given a strange sort of look at Joshua, and hesitated, but then he was out of the door with his tiny guitar. Joshua stood by himself for a moment, his mind drifting, before he found himself in front of the guitar kit. He hesitated, then took a seat behind the drums. The sticks felt like they were part of him. As much as his hands, or his hair, or his feet. For a moment he couldn’t believe he ever put them down. With fear that he ahd forgotten everything, he hesitantly hit a snare.

The vibration ran up his arm, and the relief he felt hitting that note made his heart explode. The stress of the past weeks seemed lessen the slightest bit, and his arms grew restless to take another hit. So he did, and he did it again until he was banging out a cacophony of noises. It was even music at first, just sound, sweet, glorious, freeing sound. Then it found a pattern, a rhythm, and it was music. Old music, from back before the restaurant. He may of skipped a beat here, missed the mark there, but he was doing it, and Joshua was throwing back his head and felt his soul come alive. He hadn’t done it in so long and it was the best feeling in the world. He didn’t know how he had ever stopped, how he ever let this go. He sped the beat up, then slowed it down, hit it harder, hit it softer, challenging himself to push his boundaries. His shirt started to stick to him with sweat, and his arms began to ache, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop.

When Joshua finally left Underhall, with it still messy and unorganized, it was daylight. The city was waking, people were going to work, and Joshua was lighter than he had been in years.


	6. Introducing The Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Underhall, standing in front of the bar, Joshua was standing. He fingernails had been bit to the bud, and worry was etched into his face. His mind raced, thinking of all the ways life could go from amazing to horribly wrong in such a short period of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope this made up for it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also to note, this chapter goes back and forth between the present and flashbacks. If it's in italics, it's already happened.

For the first time since it opened, Underhall was closed. Its wealthy patrons would come in, ready to drink the night away, and be turned away at the door by Ben. They’d pout, some shouted, and some tried to drop Joshua’s name. But none of it worked. Ben would be particularly amused by the last excuse, because Joshua had been adamant that no one came through those doors that night.

    Inside Underhall, standing in front of the bar, Joshua was standing. He fingernails had been bit to the bud, and worry was etched into his face. His mind raced, thinking of all the ways life could go from amazing to horribly wrong in such a short period of time.

…

  _Life’s upswing had started around the time he first touched the drums. Just the first playing had done a lot of his mood, and the next day, despite his lack of sleep, he had been floating on clouds all day. The wonderful feeling just seemed to flow through him, lifting his feet and setting a smile on his face. His patrons noticed, his coworkers noticed it, his employees noticed it. Tyler noticed it._

_Joshua had also noticed that Tyler looked a little more tired than usual, but he smiled big and bright at Joshua and Joshua returned it. He even divulged into a little dancing with his patrons, and with one memorable moment with Debby. They’d been big into dancing when they had tried to have a thing, way back when, and they wowed the crowd that night with moves only half-forgotten._

_The buoyant mood had lessened slightly by the time Underhall closed it’s doors, but only because it was overtaken by the surge of anticipation of doing it all over again. His brain and body were mad at him for abusing them like this. Long day, no sleep, and he wanted to do it again? No, his body was not happy. But he didn’t care. It was like he was druggie who’d just had his first fix in years, and music was his chosen drug._

_All of these high riding feelings were tempered by Tyler’s persistence in hanging around. Joshua never expected to begrudge Tyler’s presence, but here they were._

_“So,” Tyler even said, after several long hours of helping Joshua clean. “I might of lingered the other night.”_

_Joshua felt his heart freeze in a cold grip. He wasn’t ready to share that vulnerable side of him, not to anyone, not even Tyler. He looked at Tyler, acting dumb._

_“Oh? Why?” He asked nonchalantly. Tyler smiled sweetly at him, and Joshua had to look away._

_“Oh, no reason. I was just exchanging some words with Ben when I heard this loud noise. I was coming back down to see if you needed help when I realized it was drums,” Tyler sauntered up to Joshua, boxing him in. “You play the drums, Josh?”_

_Joshua wasn’t sure what to react to, the stunningly familiar nickname, or the question. He stammed out a response, his face flustered, when Tyler leaned in and was suddenly crowding Joshua’s space._

_“Want to play with me?” He asked, his voice teasing and light and Joshua couldn’t even pretend to play coy._

_“Yes. Oh god, please.” Tyler smiled wide at him again, and together they stumbled over to the stage, and it was slow and tentative and Tyler smiled and said they’d play radio songs for now and then they did. It was a great moment, with Joshua’s passion coming out in his music and Tyler’s sweet smile and the sounds of their music mixing and it had been a long time since Joshua had felt so happy._

…

    Deputy came out of the backroom, his face hard and stony. Joshua felt his heart sink. He knew it was practically half of Pete Wentz’s job to deliver bad news. He never thought he’d be on the receiving end. As Deputy approached, he could see the weariness in his face. Tiredness set cracks in his skin in a way age had so far managed to avoid. Deputy regarded Joshua with a long look, and Joshua felt guilt add on to the weight in his heart.

    “He’ll be fine.” Deputy said and Joshua felt weight fall from his shoulders. Deputy gave him a wary smile at Joshua’s reaction, but it faded quickly.

    “Are you though?” He asked quietly, and Joshua blinked at him.

    “What?”

    “Are you going to be fine?” Joshua blinked at him, and hesitantly nodded. Deputy’s face creased in concern and glanced down at Joshua’s clothes. Joshua followed his look and saw the blood on his jeans and under his fingernails and Joshua felt his blood run cold.

    “Are you sure?” Deputy asked, and Joshua closed his eyes. Tears sprung up behind his eyes and everything just seemed to fall around him. Deputy made hushing noises and gathered Joshua in his arms. Joshua couldn’t help but cry as the world broke at his feet.

…

_The night before had probably been the best night. They’d stayed after all week, playing until the sun rose. It was rusty at first, as Tyler got used to playing with someone else again, and Joshua got used to playing at all again, but as time went on each song they played was Joshua’s favorite song, and the music on the radio couldn’t live up to his expectations anymore._

_The night before, Tyler had bit his lip and looked shy, and Joshua watched him curiously from his seat behind the drums. “Do you want to try one of my songs?”_

_The first one Joshua had heard before. Tyler called it ‘Forest’, and Joshua had to admit it was fitting. Tyler, not being much for drums, didn’t have any music for it. They had to create the beat together, and something about that felt so amazing. Joshua could feel the music in his fingertips as Tyler played, and he felt the beat come from inside him like it was his heartbeat. It took less time than he had expected to find the beat, and Tyler’s smile when they played a full run through of the song, with its new backing beat, was probably Joshua’s favorite._

_“So,” Tyler said quietly, absentmindedly playing a few cords. “I’ve been working on this song, but it really needs drums so..”_

_Joshua felt special, to be a part of Tyler’s creative process. While the other songs had existed in their own prior to this, this new song - which Tyler called “Holding on to You” - was entirely new. Tyler had never sung it out loud. He only had the lyrics and the beginning chords. Together, they fleshed the song from this budding form into something beautiful. Tyler sang these lyrics time and time again, frowning when he didn’t like how it sounded, but grinning when the sounds they made together worked beautifully._

_When it went from lyrics and chords to a song, Tyler insisted on one more rendition. They started, and Tyler danced in a way that Joshua knew Tyler held back from. Joshua couldn’t help but watch him as he sang, his eyes closed and his face broken with a smile. Tyler looked over at him as he sang the chorus, and they maintained eye contact as Tyler’s mouth worked over those syllables and his beautiful voice rang out. As the song progressed, Tyler moved closer and closer to Joshua, ignoring the need for the piano. As the last lyrics rang out into the room, Joshua realized how close they were. Tyler was mere inches from him, leaning over the drums, and singing directly to Joshua. The atmosphere suddenly grew heavy, and Joshua swallowed thickly._

_Tyler blinked for a moment, before seemingly realized where he was. Tyler flushed and moved away, and the moment was over. It was daylight when they finally left Underhall._

…

    “I need to know what happened, Joshua.” Deputy said quietly. Joshua shook his head. Last time he’d tried to speak he just started crying. Deputy looked sympathetic, but Joshua knew there was no coming back from this. He would have to tell Deputy eventually. And then he’d go home, and burn his clothes. The blood had dried, leaving dark splotches in his suit. He stared at the spot, and was suddenly glad he had worn his least favorite suit.

    Patrick followed the same path that Deputy had out of the back, his face drawn out and tired. The guilt added on. He had never seen Patrick so tired. Patrick came up to Deputy’s side, and Joshua quietly observed the way they seemed to lean into each other, how they seemed to draw energy from each other.

    “How is he?” Joshua asked quietly, not quite reaching Patrick’s eyes. He could still see Patrick’s tired smile though.

    “He’s good. He’s still out, but he’s good.” Joshua nodded, and couldn’t help but feel the relief lift him up. He needed good news. He finally looked up at Patrick, noticing his wan smile and his tired face and Joshua couldn’t help but think about how blessed he was to have these people in his life.

    “How’d you know how to do that, anyway?” He asked, and Patrick gave him another sad smile.

    “I wanted to be a doctor. But I couldn’t afford the schooling, so after a couple terms I dropped out.” Patrick shared quietly, and Joshua felt his heart go out.

    “From now on, I’m upping your wages. Until you can afford the school.” Joshua said, and Patrick and Deputy had matching expressions of shock.

    “Are you serious?” Patrick asked, nearly breathless. Joshua smiled big, and felt the guilt ease. He nodded, and found himself with an armful of Patrick. He laughed, voice high and near hysterical. Patrick was mumbling thank yous and oh gods and Joshua just smiled. After a moment of gratification, Patrick went back to check on his patient and Joshua and Dep were alone again.

    “Thank you, for that.” Deputy Wentz said quietly and Joshua just nodded. Underhall made more than enough money to pay for such a great man to go to medical school. Joshua would be more than happy. Deputy smiled for a second and glanced at the ground before looking back up.

    “You’ve got to tell me what happened.” He said, and Joshua nodded. He knew. He knew.

…

  _Joshua was there first. He always was. He was doing inventory when he heard a loud thump in the stairs. He jumped, everything in him freezing. At first, he thought he was hearing things, but then it came again. And this time, with a low groan that sounded very much like Joshua’s name._

_Joshua ran to the door of the stairs, slamming the door open. What he saw, crumpling in the stairway, broke his heart._

_Tyler. He was crumpled over, his hands pressed to his side. Blood coated his fingers, his face, his everything. His brown eyes watered with pain and fear. Joshua ran forward and pulled him in Underhall, and then into his arms. Kneeling on the ground, he held Tyler to him and managed to edge Tyler’s fingers away. Blood seemingly gushed out of the wound in Tyler’s side, staining his clothes and Tyler’s hands, and, later, Joshua’s clothes. Joshua very panicked, and replaced Tyler’s hands with his own._

_“Oh my god Tyler, what happened?” Joshua shouted, looking back at Tyler’s face. Tyler’s head rolled back and bared his teeth, pain etching through every inch of his face._

_“I got stabbed,” He ground out, his carefree attitude far away. Joshua felt anger flare inside of him, because of all answers that was the fucking stupidest._

_“I know . What. Happened?” Joshua ground out. Tyler wrenched his eyes opened, and what Joshua saw in them made his heart hurt._

_“My past caught up to me.”_

…

   

    “I guess he ran deeper with Blurryface than I thought.” Deputy cursed. Joshua nodded quietly. The silence that followed was full of things unsaid and things impossible to say.

    “What did Blurryface do, exactly?” Joshua asked, and Deputy thought for a moment, looking across from Joshua and staring at the bottles behind him.

    “Nothing too bad, for a while anyway. Mostly stole from rich people. Gave to poorer people: Homeless people and starving artists. Real Robin hood type. Had so many eyes and ears no one could ever get close to him. Then, one day, a senator was found dead in his apartment. He had this calling card, this symbol. It was painted on his dead body. After that, it all dried up. Blurryface, his mob. They could only catch a few lower ranks who had never seen him, and they said as far as they knew Blurryface was gone.”

    “Do you guys know why he suddenly went from stealing to killing? Especially a senator?” Joshua asked. Deputy shook his head.

    “No idea. No clear motive. From our best guesses, he had voted on some bill to put the people Blurryface was trying to help further in the pit. But we couldn’t find anything.”

    Joshua nodded, and didn’t say anything else for a long time. Eventually, Patrick and Deputy left. Joshua sat in the bar for a long time, not even thinking. Just staring at the piano across the way from him.

    Eventually, he wandered into the back. He stared at Tyler laying on the makeshift cot they had made for him. His breathing was labored, and his face was twisted in pain even in his sleep. Joshua wasn’t sure what to think anymore. The events ran in his head, and dread creeped up his spine because Deputy didn’t know the whole story and maybe he should.

…

_“What do you mean, Tyler?” Joshua asked, holding one hand on Tyler’s wound while reaching to grab the towel resting on the bar. He pressed the rag into Tyler’s wound, and Tyler let out a low hiss._

_“Fuck Josh,” He bite out, throwing his head back. He glared at Josh, his eyes dark and pained. Joshua swallowed._

_“I need to know what you mean, Tyler!” Joshua couldn’t help but shout, and Tyler glared, and Joshua knew it was mostly out of pain but they were both getting angry. Joshua out of worry, Tyler of our fear._

_“I’m sure your pet detective ran a background check on me, huh?” Joshua hesitated then nodded. Tyler nodded back. “Good. Smart. I’m sure they made some conclusions, think that I was part of some gang? Blurryface’s, right?” Joshua nodded again._

_“Well. He’s wrong,” Joshua’s eyebrows shot up, and Tyler nodded, hissing through his teeth._

_“What do you mean?” Joshua asked, ignoring the way that the rag was starting to be more red than white. Tyler bit his lip, before nodding. Then he looked back into Joshua’s eyes, darkness swirling deep inside._

_“I am Blurryface.”_

_Joshua almost dropped him, his fingers tightening on the rag. Tyler’s eyes pleaded with him, but Joshua couldn’t look at him then. Tyler gasped, and then struggled to sit up. Joshua quickly snapped his eyes back at him._

_“Tyler -” Tyler lunged forward, his bloody hand grabbing a handful of Joshua’s hair, and pressed his lips against Joshua’s. At first it was just pressure, but then Joshua found himself kissing back, and it was a hurried, panicked kiss. It was the best kiss Joshua had ever had. The spark he had been missing all those years with Debby was here, right here with Tyler. With bleeding, dying Tyler who was a mobster. Blood smeared on Joshua’s face and Joshua felt tears spring up in his eyes. Tyler pulled away, panting a little. His lips were wet, and slick and Joshua felt his heart break._

_“I needed to do that, you know. Dying wish and all.” Tyler smiled, his eyes glassy. Then his eyes closed and his head rolled back and then Joshua was screaming, for help, for Tyler, for everything._


End file.
